


Passionwine Tea

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: For one moment, Padmé could imagine she spent this time like any other woman chatting with a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [araydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/gifts).



Steam curled from the mouth of the teapot, spiraling towards the distant ceiling. Padmé breathed in the warm scent of the tea, capturing memories of floral blossom and honey. A guard stood at the door. Otherwise, they were alone. For one moment, Padmé could imagine she spent this time like any other woman chatting with a friend.

She wasn't any other woman, though, and neither was Satine. The teapot sat untouched as they pored over maps. 

Satine placed a finger in the midst of the hologram. "The last report put Death Watch's base here."

Padmé made a note. "I'll send a scout. Unofficially, of course."

"Thank you. Unofficially." Satine poured the tea. Padmé accepted her cup gratefully, taking her time to savor the scent. Blossom, honey, and the headily richness of passionwine.

"It's my favorite blend," Satine said, watching the pleasure on Padmé's face. "Our lives are full of stress and unwanted violence. We must find moments of joy where we can, and savor them while they linger."

Other words hummed and buzzed under the trite remark, the bees bringing the sweetness. A Jedi would hear them, and choose a path forward. A Senator could make an educated guess, and formulate plans. A friend should know, and offer advice or silent comfort as needed.

"Thank you for sharing it with me. It's lovely," Padmé said, and nothing else.


End file.
